Quote:Trials
The following is a list of quotes from Trials. *'Barton:' Does the cloister expect us to separate? Wait. Can cloisters think? *'Silva:' Cloisters. Aeons. Fiends. They are all very different and yet basically the same. They are rules by pyreflies and just like I described to you in the woods, the pyreflies gives its manifestation impulses that mimic human thought. Yes, the cloister can think. It perceives that there are three people standing at its entrance and it had instinctively melted three holes, one for each of us. Yes. The cloister expects us to separate. We will not be able to complete this trial unless we do what is expected of us. *'Barton:' You don't care that out summoner just got locked into a room of ice? *'Silva:' I do care, Barton. She'll be safe. The cloister would not put her in a danger that she could not get out of. It is up to us to do that. *'Barton:' We should at least get her out of there. *'Silva:' I won't do that for a few reasons. Firstly, I don't have my spear with me. I forgot to get it out of the side of the temple wall last night. I assume it's still there. Secondly, even if I had my spear, we'd be breaking the rules of the cloister. It would just get mad, in a sense. Finally, that wouldn't prove anything. If we take shortcuts through the cloister, then how are were expected to defeat Sin? *'Yocun:' This isn't good. I don't know if she can hear us or not, but the fact is we can't hear her. She's secluded for now. It's in her hands. *'Gillespie:' No offense, but I didn't think it would have taken you have long at it did. I really overestimated you guys. *'Gillespie:' This isn't my first time going through the cloister. You think I could have does this so easily without practice? Please. I have years of practice. *'Barton:' Don't you fear Yevon? Don't you at least respect the teaching? *'Gillespie:' There's a time for piety and there's a time for fun. This is a time for fun. *'Barton:' This brat does not respect the teachings of Yevon! She has no place in this pilgrimage! *'Silva:' She doesn't, and yet she's already secured her place as a guardian on Lady Yocun's pilgrimage. Since we are sworn by Yevon to uphold his teaching, we cannot ignore this transgression. We must inform Father Zolono. Gillespie knows this rule. She knows all the rules related to the teachings. A Yevon priest raised her after all. Are you following me so far, Barton? Good. She knows that she will be punished, and she knows that the punishment will be severe. However, Yocun also knows that the punishment will be severe and more importantly, Gillespie knows that Yocun knows that the punishment will be severe. We've already seen the lengths that Yocun has gone to and will go to in order to coddle Gillespie and keep her out of harms way. Yocun will do anything to protect the precious miracle child who survived an encounter with Sin. *'Barton:' And that includes making her a guardian so that her entering the cloister suddenly becomes acceptable and she escapes punishment yet again. *'Silva:' Very good, Barton. You followed along very well this time. *'Yocun:' I've done it. I have become a summoner.